Chapter 2: Hide and Seek
Chapter 2: Hide and Seek is the second chapter of Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2. Description Story Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 Chapter Two: Hide and Seek Written by AFriendlyNecromorph With the help of DS2117 Isaac: "OH MY GOD... TH-THIS IS AWESOME!" Ellie: "OMG, it's-" Isaac and Ellie: "It's Kristen!" Kristen: "What are you guys doing here?!" :D Isaac: "We're just on our latest adventure...you know how it is." ;) : (Isaac winks at Kristen.) Kristen: "Oh, right." ;) : (Kristen winks back at Isaac.) Ellie: "I like what you did in your last fan-" Isaac: "Shhh!" : (Isaac cautiously whispers.) Isaac: "Ellie, we're not supposed to talk about fan-fictions! He'll get mad!" Kristen: "Come on, he's not that bad." Isaac: "Yeah? Well...he doesn't make random references come out of your mouth!" Kristen: "Isaac... Relax. Why don't you count to 30, and I'll hide?" Isaac: "Hide-and-go seek? Ohhhhhhhhh... I love a good hunt." : (Isaac smiles evilly.) Kristen: "Okay, Isaac. Just don't bring your Plasma Cutter." Isaac: "You don't like my Plasma Cutter?" Kristen: "Not when you're pointing it at me." : (Isaac looks down in shame.) Isaac: "I'm sorry Kristen..." Kristen: "It's okay, Isaac. Now, count to 30." : (A loud "pop" is heard as Joseph pops into the scene.) Joseph Ramiri: "Hey guys!" Isaac, Ellie, and Kristen: "Hey!" Joseph: "What are you guys doing?" Ellie: "I don't know... We were gonna do something, and then Kristen popped-in out of nowhere... What were we gonna do, Isaac?" Isaac: "Kristen, weren't we just playing hide and seek?" Kristen: "Isaac, now is just not the time!" Isaac: "Kristen, please? Can we play hide and seek now?" Kristen: "Later, Isaac. I don't want to play right now." Isaac: "Frowny face!" >:( : (Isaac huffs in frustration and crosses his arms.) Joseph: "Oh, Isaac. I didn't realize that I made you so upset by putting outside references in your mouth. I'm sorry, Isaac." :( : (Isaac turns his back to Joseph, then quickly turns back, laughing.) Isaac: "Awww...who am I kidding?! I never get to have fun!" :D Ellie: "Tell me about it." Isaac: "Viscereal is always putting me in the worst possible situations, and then they make things even worse! Like that time I went to church." : (Isaac has a flashback.) Ellie: "That looked like it hurt..." Isaac: "No shit! But I'm still in one piece!" Ellie: "Noted." ;) : (Ellie winks at Kristen about Isaac.) Ellie: "You know it." : (Kristen laughs soooo hard, and Isaac sneaks up behind her and lifts her off the ground.) Isaac: "I got you..." : (Isaac smiles.) Kristen: "Oh Isaac, I wasn't even playing, anyways. If I was really playing, it would be hours before you find me." XD Isaac: "The woman thinks she's a comedian. I hope you can handle her, Jo. She can be quite a handful." Kristen: "Oh yeah... The man thinks he's the best just because he took down two Markers. Well Isaac, you got a lot more... Maybe more than you can handle..." Ellie: "Ouch..." Isaac: "My point exactly..." Kristen and Ellie: "Yeah!" : (Kristen and Ellie high-five.) Joseph: "Alright, we better get going now." Isaac and Ellie: "Bye!" Joseph and Kristen: "Bye!" : (Joseph and Kristen both pop out of the story.) Ellie: "WTF just happened?" :/ Isaac: "I don't know, just keep smiling." :D Trivia * This entire chapter (I'm not shitting you) was inspired by Dead Space Wiki user, DS2117. It actually worked out for the best because it gave me something to work with while writing the next few chapters. Sources Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 Chapters